Slave
by Knakx
Summary: Hakuryuu is a prince of Kou Empire and saves a young salve. As time goes they get closer to each other. Warning: blood, torture, yaoi and rape. I own nothing just the story idea. Have fun and review please.
1. Chapter 1

In the palace garden a young boy with black hair and a scar on his face was practicing hard with his spear as always. A man approached him. "Hakuryuu I want to talk with you." The boy turned to the man, Kouen who stood before Hakuryuu with a serious expression on his face like always. Seriously, the boy couldn't recall the last time when he saw his brother smile. Kouen didn't wait to continue. "I think you old enough, to have your own slave. Tomorrow we will go to the market, to buy you one. Would you like to come with us?" Straight to the point like always.

"It's nice of you to think about me, but I don't want a slave. I'm fine by myself."

"Ï think you don't understand. Everyone in the royal family needs to have a personal slave. That's our fathers wish so it's an order which we must obey. It's not a matter of fact that you want one or not. Tomorrow you will come with me and that's the end of the argument." Finished the man and left his little brother speechless.

Hakuryuu wanted to protest, but couldn't. Their father's wish is absolute even though he is not his father but uncle. Still the man toke him and his sister in after the dead of his father and older brothers. He should be grateful that he wasn't killed right away when his majesty died and Hakuryuu's uncle remarried to Gyokuen, to his mother and became king of the Kou Empire. That was the time when he ordered his sons to have keep slaves. The youngest prince hated the idea of slavery but not many people agreed with him. Koumei even said that slavery needed to keep up the order and peace within a country, and if we talk a country as big as the Kou Empire then we need a lot of salves.

At this time, the Kou Empire conquered almost the entire world and, there was a good chance that it will unite the world under one king. But that means that the sons and daughters of other country became the slaves of the Kou Empire. Just the mere thought made Hakuryuu stomach turn upside down, it was just sick. Take away the freedom of people and make them suffer for the rest of their days. That's why he couldn't stand to watch as the market ended and people, men, women and children were dragged away on chain leash begging and crying and screaming. Some of them were beaten with sticks or fist, others kicked and others whipped.

It was sick to watch as those psychopaths betted defenseless people on the ground and other just laugh at it, like it was some sort of show or something.

Hakuryuu's heart broke when he saw a blonde boy who tried to reach a little girl as she was dragged away from him to the man who just bought her. She wasn't even ten maybe seven-eight year old, and screaming "brother, help me, I'm scared" and the blonde boy was screaming at the men to get his little sister back. They took out the whip, and slash it across a few times on the back of the boy. After that he was half conscious and easy to drag away to a girl with beautiful long and wavy blond hair. The said person just watches that with expressionless face.

In the market were other vendors who sold fruits, fish and thing like that. They just watched and no one interfered. Hakuryuu pulled his coat around himself even more, he was filled with anger, wanted to help the foreign boy and girl but he was stopped by Koumei.

"You shouldn't interfere. It's not your business what happens what happens to them."

"Brother, if you want me to buy a slave, would you let me look around in the market by myself?" Asked the youngest prince. Kouen looked at him, and then nodded. "Only if you don't make any trouble. Not to the slaves and not to their masters. Do you get me?" "Yes brother and thank you."

With that Hakuryuu made his leave.

The boy was wondering in the market looking with sad eyes to the slaves that waited to be bought by someone and hoped that that someone is a kind hearted person, or at least he or she won't punish them too harshly.

As he was wondering his ears catch something that sounded like a muted cry. It came from an alley and he almost missed it. He couldn't help, but investigate. He ventured further down in the alley, where was dark and cold and silent. Well silent except the cry of agony and laughter of several people, men.

The alley took a turn and Hakuryuu peeked in. The scene he saw left him speechless. Eight-nine men – naked from the bottom down – was raping a young boy. There was blood and semen everywhere and the teen's rugs where torn of and left on the ground. But the worst was the boy expression. Defeated and filled with fear and pain, his gold eyes empty. He didn't protested and he didn't beg for them to stop. Even though there was blood everywhere and after one was finished the nest one came and so forth. He just there on his hands and knees, accepting it.

The young prince couldn't take it anymore. It was their luck that he didn't bring his spear with him, they would be dead now. But he wasn't a strong fighter. Hakuryuu didn't realized this when he stood in front of one.

"What's the meaning of this? Stop it immediately!"

They did as it was told, but it was because they were a little shocked. They didn't bother to step aside from the blond. Hakuryuu was pissed off. "What are you doing with him?"

"We just having a good time aren't we Alibaba?" asked one of the men from the blonde, so his name was Alibaba. "Yes master" answered the blond in a monotone and obedient tone, didn't bother to look up. Slaves can't look in the eyes of other people, especially in their owners.

"Young man. Why don't you join in too? I assure you Alibaba is talented in pleasuring others. I specially trained him for this."

"Are you his master? And you selling your slaves body in an alley?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many do you ask for the slave? I want to buy him."

"I'm sorry young man, but Alibaba is not for sell, he brought me so much until this. I still can use him."

"500.000? I think that would satisfy you. That money would be enough for the rest of your life. By the way, no one would give this much for a used sex slave. Maybe just 10.000 max. This is an offer you can say no."

"I really can't say no to it, young man" said the man hungry for money. He took what Hakuryuu offered him, and him and the others when away. They had no business here anymore leaving Hakuryuu alone with the broken slave.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes master."

"Please, don't lie to me. You clearly are hurt. Can you stand up?"

"Yes master." Alibaba tried hard to stand up on his feet using the wall as support. When he was up Hakuryuu covered him in his coat that he take off. Alibaba was shocked and a little bit afraid. Flinch when they skin connected. Hakuryuu manage to act as he didn't saw it.

"We going to go to your new home now. Do you need help?"

"No master."

Alibaba manage to walk alone without the help of the prince, but the said prince was ready to catch the salve if he lost his footing. He was impressed how the salve was able to stand in his feet and walk. He imagined the pain the slave was feeling but fear from punishment made him silent. In reality Alibaba couldn't feel pain juts numbness.

After years of abuse and rape he got used to it, and managed to close it out at the moment when it was happening. But he knows that after a few hours, it's going to be the living hell for him. He didn't know what to think about his new master, who was around the same age as him. He only had older masters this far. Maybe he would be a little bit mercy full.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuryuu's new and only slave was resting in the infirmary. His majesty was pleased with the news that his stepson was following his orders.

Kouen was tired from the long day. He didn't really liked to babysit his little brother, Hakuryuu can be troublesome sometimes. The older didn't expect that the boy will choose an already beaten and raped slave. That could be troublesome too and if the younger can't handle it, Kouen needs to take care of Alibaba.

The eldest prince stepped in his sleeping chamber where his slave, a boy named Judal was already waiting for him. He preferred his favorite slave naked and already in bed. Every night the boy was willing to serve him in many ways, and Kouen preferred the sexual way. After all that was why he brought this one many years ago. So he won't waste time and started to undress. "How was your day, master?" "It could be worst. Hakuryuu finally grew up and brought a slave for himself." "I thought prince Hakuryuu doesn't like slaves." "He doesn't."

Kouen climbed in the bed and towered over the black haired male and started kissing and sucking his neck. Judal moaned shamelessly. "Then what made him choose?" asked he between moans. Kouen parted and started to massage Judal's balls and smirked when the other shivered. "His good heart." "Hm?"

Kouen started to pump Judal's manhood while he explained. "His new slave is rather skinny for a sex slave. Skin and bones, really. Nothing is attractive about him. My brother just happened to fined him while he was raped and beaten so he bought it. Too generous."

"Let me guess. You tried to talk him of the deal."

"No."

Kouen took Judal's in mouth and started to suck fast and hard. The wetness and hotness around his arousal derived him mad. Kouen with his hand started to massage the boy's thigh then other parts to. The other hand traveled up and pinched Judal's nipple. The older loved when his slave was screaming from pleasure by his hands. It was just too sexy. He couldn't wait more.

The red head placed himself at his entrance then penetrate Judal with force. The raven was a little bit of a masochist and loved the harsh way his master was treating him. Kouen started to move and hit that spot the other loved so much.

"If he wants to keep a broken toy, I'm no one to stop him. In the end he will realize how troublesome could it be."

Judal had a hard time understanding the words, but he could tell Kouen was trying to continue they conversation while moving with a low then with a middle speed. He wanted to see, if the other was able to concentrate but he could tell Judal was failing in it. Pleasure took over his body and he was ready to release. Kouen grabbed his cock and doesn't releasing his strong grip on him.

The black haired moaned painfully. "Please, master… It hurts…"

"But you love it. And this is your punishment for not listening." By now he was going on full speed but not a sweat brock on this forehead and he wasn't even panting. "I'm more interested in them at this moment. And I'm asking your opinion, you know Hakuryuu just like I do. What do you think?"

"I-I don't know… Please…"

"I see you don't understand. I want your opinion and I won't let you come until I get it." He squished his manhood harder.

"I think… He agh—ah no ah… He won't give up ah so easy on that slave… Please agh—ha ha ah…ah!"

"Why is that?"

"He is ah ah—agh ha… Stubborn… Kouen… a master please…ah ha… no more let me come…ahg ah ha ha ah ah ah… Let me come!"

"Since you asked it so nicely."

Finally the hang was gone and he came hard all over himself. But Kouen didn't stop; he was far away from his climax and started to chuckle when twitching under him because he became sensitive. Oh, how sexy was he. And Kouen loved that he had no self-control.

That night he ended up playing for hours with his pet. He doesn't need to get up early tomorrow anyways.

In the other hand Hakuryuu spend the night nursing his slave Alibaba. The blond got a high fever and the prince was too worried to sleep. He himself too couldn't understand why he was going so far to help the other in need. Maybe he was still in shock of what had happened and what had he seen. Slaves are human too not object's that you can toss around as you like. And taking pleasure without giving is just wrong.

Maybe that was the reason why the prince felt the need to be around and make sure he gets better.

Hakuryuu had asked the doctor who just nodded and let them be, so this is why the black haired boy was sitting on a chair and changing wet cloths to cool the fever. The said doctor gave him an ointment which with he needed to dabble the insides of Alibaba so it will heal faster. Hakuryuu was a little bit afraid of this. He didn't know how the boy, who just got gang raped, will react to his actions. And he wasn't sure if he will do it right, but it was a must.

There was a cloth laid under Alibaba so the blood would not mess up the sheets. He switched that to and started to get working.

He raised one of Alibaba's legs and took the ointment in hand. Coated his slightly trembling fingers then moved to the blonde's entrance. Hakuryuu worked slowly too afraid that he might wake up the other, but that was not the chase. Alibaba was in a feverish dream and there was no way he could be woken anytime soon. But the raven did not know this, so just to be sure he worked careful and slow so he wouldn't make any more damage that is already is there.

He felt sick when he could feel the torn flesh around his finger and warm liquid, blood. Some of it already dried. At that moment he thought about a lot of things. First of why do people think is correct to abuse and rape others. Second, how his brothers can let this happen and why is that no one does anything about it.

If no one, then he needs to stand up for the abused and tortured.

Far, far from the Kou Empire a small group of thieves and bandits gathered together. Their leader a black haired man.

If anything Hakuryuu was wrong in one thing, there was someone who stood up against the Kou Empire, and his name was Kassim, the leader of the Fog Troupe.

* * *

sorry my fellow readers if this update took too long, but i finally know where i want to take this fic

please rewive because it makes me countinue writing


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed since Alibaba arrived at the palace and the boy was still in the infirmary being taken care by the prince. Kouen couldn't believe how truly stubborn can his little brother be. He truly wanted to get home fast so he can see what happened.

The eldest prince was out in the countryside to check how the situation is over there. Some needed to go, and their father chooses him all of them. In one point Kouen was glad, so he could see with his own eyes and being pleased with everything. On the second hand he wanted to stay and see what's going on between Hakuryuu and Alibaba. One should find his obsession with the two strange, he can't blame them Kouen himself found it strange, but this thing browed out to be a hobby for him. Watching his little brother inner struggle was a funny sport.

Now his carriage was on the way home when something unexpected happened.

A small group of thieves attacked the noble carriage and the soldiers who were chaperoning it. They stopped and the prince could hear screams and the sounds of battle. Sword against sword, blood being shed and the sound of death. Someone barking orders, others are obeying.

Kouen could feel that someone was heading to his carriage, the leader, who else? But Kouen neither was fool nor defenseless. He drawn his sword and waited patiently. When he could feel hands on the door handle, he stabbed through the curtain and the glass. The steel cleaved into flesh that was when he knows he had the upper hand so he didn't let the bandit get away, he pushed further the steel encountered bone and stopped. Kouen twisted his sword and loved the cream his opponent made.

Drawn back Kouen opened the door. Before him a man shorter than him, wearing foreign clothing, his face was wrapped up with cloth so he could only see his opponent sharp eyes.

When the prince stepped outside, his men found straight and manage to overpower somehow the troupe. They were losing, the leader know this. He shouted to his men to get out of there. At first the bandits hesitated to obey, but a second angrier shout mad them flinch and run for their life if that was possible.

The leader was the only one remaining there standing firmly before the prince. Lifting his sword but it was no use, his strong hand was injured, his shoulder. In this state he could not fight the other man. But this can't be, he fought his way to him and now he just giving up? No!

The masked man tried to fight, but Kouen easily overpowers the smaller male and and manage to knock out the sword from his hand. Two of his soldiers jumped at him and another slate the cloth from his face reviling the face of their attacker. Kouen was a little bit surprised. The man was young, too young for leading a troupe. "Shall I ask your name, boy?"

"I'm the leader of the Fog Troupe, Kassim. And the one who will defeat you." "Defeat me? Why? If I remember correctly we did not meet before this. Why would you want to defeat me?" "You're the one who now owns the lands of Balbadd. And one of your family members bought my little brother. I will take back, my land, and my little brother."

'Little brother, eh? Maybe he thinks about Alibaba.'

"Tie him up, and put him in one of the carts." Kouen ordered cold blooded then added "You can do whatever you want with him. Just make sure he is alive when we arrive back to the palace."

The soldiers grinned.

Kassim was shoved inside a cart somewhat empty, just as Kouen said. His arms were bound behind his back, the ropes twisted and turned al around his upper body tying his arms firmly to his backside. The ropes cute off his blood circulation and leaving read marks in his upper and lower arms, chest and wrist.

He soon got some company. Nameless and faceless soldiers climbed into the cart as they started moving. He was surrounded.

They started to touch him, and tearing of his cloths. Soon he was there, naked trying to hide his intimate parts, closing his leg. When someone managed to touch him he kicked and tried to bite the hands.

But they were too many and Kassim could not ignore the pain in his shoulder. A man went behind his back and opened his legs then hold the firmly so Kassim could not close them, another placed himself before him. There was laughter and moaning. The soldiers moaned in pleaser their prisoner in pain. The one before him thrust into him with full force, only thinking about his pleasure leaving the black haired in agony.

Kassim sworn he would not make a sound. Would not give them that pleasure to hear him cry, scream or beg. He needed to be strong, like he always did. For him, for his little brother…

The time seemed endless or did it stopped? No, the pain reminded him, that this was far from over. If he could think about something else, not about what it was happening right now, something else. Anything! But how?

The thrusts became more violent then the men came right inside him, Kassim could feel tears building up in his eyes when the disgusting liquid burned his inside. Blood and semen. The next ones turn. Kassim could not understand what their where arguing about, their voice seemed far away, he was about to pass out.

Apparently the one holding still the younger got tiered and wanted to have fun too, but the others just didn't let him. So he loosens his uniforms pants with one hand and entered the wriggling boy from behind. "Hey, it was my turn" complained the next in the line. "Then come in, there's a lot of space for us." Now there were two inside the poor creature fucking him senseless.

"He's tight" commented one of them, the one in the front. "I nice little bitch is he. I bet everyone in their troupe fucked him at least once."

"Your right. Otherwise how could he have this fine ass? He is surly a whore."

Kassim could not hear them anymore. The pain was too much so he let the darkness overtake him. But his unconsciousness did not mean the end of his torture.

When he came again he was in a dark and cold cell. The ropes remained and he was still naked in this cold and wet place. There was not a window not a torch or any other light source. But there was a new sensation on his neck and ankles. Cold, metal… Chains. He tried to pull them, this was a mistake, pain shocked his body like nothing before and it was still burning and sore. The blood stopped but he could feel that semen was still inside of him. He wanted to puke. And his shoulder hurt too, but that won't kill him.

By the way the chains where attached to the wall, Kassim had not a chance to escape. Not in this state.

So he could do nothing more than wait. Wait in the darkness, try to get used to it, then maybe he could see something. He surly didn't hear anything; there was no one with him? That can't be. There must have other prisoners. Panic filed his heart; being ion the dark was one thing, being alone in the dark was another.

After a long time – after hours – a door opened with a metallic click and light filled the cell. On the other side of the bar was his captor, Kouen Ren.

The black haired tried to look as intimidating as he could be. The other just stared at him. The finally he spook up "You're an interesting kid, aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up. Where I am?"

"I believe you're not in the position to talk with me like that. You better bet used to it because I won't let you go that easily. You can call this place your new home, if you want, maybe if you're a good boy you will get a blanked from me."

"Where I am?" Repeated the question.

"Fine, I will tell you. This is an old prison; you see we got a new one which is more spacious so no one uses this one now. I am free to come and go. Here you will not bother anyone. But so you would not get lonely sometimes I will let my men visit you." He was about to leave when he turned back. "By the way, what was the name of yur little brother?"

"Alibaba. I know he is here. Where is he? How is he?"

"Well about that…"

The man opened the door and stepped out while saying the last words leaving his prisoner again alone in the darck.

"He's dead."

* * *

please review as usual

and i would like to ask what do you think what will happen in the next chapter?

I hope you had fun reading it, and i know i'm a bad person writing things like this

till next time my dear followers


End file.
